The 2nd Hunger Games
by thegamesofhunger
Summary: One tribute has walked away victorious, now 24 more hope to do the same. At this early stage, there is no prior training, no knowledge of past arenas and no predictions can be made. The tributes are far from prepared. (syot - OPEN)
1. Prologue

**Jayden Cooper - Winner of the 1st Hunger Games:**

* * *

"I can't let another innocent feel this guilt," I gasp for breath before continuing, "it's just not fair."

"I'm so sorry Jayden but you can do nothing. You know better than anyone that the Capitol have complete control now, there is no going back," my mother replies.

"Going back from what? The five kids I murdered?" I shout defensively.

"That's not what I meant Jay! I meant there's no going back from the Capitol's choice. The Hunger Games are final now. It's the price we have to pay for what we did."

"I don't understand the point, surely there is a better way to go about it. Also they said it was a one-off. I thought they just wanted to show us who the boss is."

"I think the power has got to them. We all know how much the capitolites enjoyed those games. The merchandise and livefeed must have drawn in stacks of money for the Capitol," my Mother says, beginning to wipe the kitchen table down.

"What's so enjoyable about murder? I didn't exactly thrive from it."

"I know, I know Jay but I'm sure you'd rather be in your own position than Meryl's." My family and Meryl's are surprisingly close considering she failed to make it out alive. She couldn't though, not if I wanted to be here now.

I begin to walk away from my mother, I know she's right, I'm being selfish. I'm lucky to have a life, 23 have been stolen and destroyed.

I simply don't deserve life though, not when I so willingly took it all away from those 5. I've always told myself that I needed to get home though, but did I really need it more than them? Did any of them have families that required the money more than my own?

"Now have you got your suitcase for the Capitol?" my mother asks, having followed me out the room. "I know you don't want to go back but just see it as you giving a helping hand, you are going to be two tributes' mentor after all. No other district gets that privilege."

"I'll go get the case," I reply solemnly. I know she's right. These tributes will be luckier than any other so far.

These kids are about to experience the worst morning of their life, all I can do is reassure them that they do have a chance.

I need to do district 2 proud once again.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading. So this is the prologue for the 2nd Hunger Games. This is a syot story, I shall put the form on my profile for you to fill out.**

 **A few rules. Please submit via PM and please make a detailed enough tribute. You may submit 1 tribute each, I will let you know if your tribute has been accepted. Also, please remember when submitting these tributes that it is only the 2nd Hunger Games. Not all but some of these tributes are likely to still have not accepted the Hunger Games, some may have even had relatives in the rebellion, but not everyone. There is also no career tributes yet as there has been no training and any volunteers must have a good reason.**

 **Thankyou, I look forward to seeing your tributes.**


	2. Pre-reaping

**(Sorry to people who have favourited or followed this story for posting this chapter again, it's only to give more people the chance to see the story and submit a tribute)**

 **Jayden Cooper:**

* * *

"Jayden, is it okay if we have a word with you before the reapings begin?" Fiona Fellow, capitol ambassador, asks, although I can't help but feel it is a demand.

I nod my head curtly before following her into the justice building.

"So," she begins, still walking, "me and President Reynolds were talking and we feel we should inform you on your role as mentor."

"My role? Seems straight forward to me," I shrug her off. I don't worry for insulting her, I know she is far down the pecking order in the Capitol's eyes, if anything she is simply an organiser, used for communication between our district and the Capitol.

"No no, it is more complex than you believe," she replies, stopping me from leaving the room we had just entered.

"Complex?" I ask. "I tell them how I won and I tell them to do the same. Simple."

"You don't understand," she suddenly screeches, her voice rising with every word. She pauses before continuing, "The President would like some real fighters this year, for extra action."

"Yes I'll show them how to fight, that's what training is for," I reply, walking for the door once again. This woman has done nothing but waste my time.

"The President wants more than training though." Wait what?

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask.

"Train your two tributes each night after training, we need tributes who are skilled."

"No tribute could become skilled in a few months never mind a few extra hours. I don't know what the Capitol want or the President wants, but I simply can't help."

"You have to," she pleads. "The President didn't feel there was enough excitement last year so-"

I cut her off before she continues. "Look, the tributes are drawn and there can not and will not be changed in a few days. If the President wants 'excitement' then change the arena."

"Change the arena?" she asks, confused then it clicks for her. "Yes you're right, a different setting... a different place." She runs out the room, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

Why did I suggest that? Now how can I prepare my tributes for an arena I don't even know? I may have gotten Fiona off my back but I feel I've only created a bigger problem for myself in the long term.

I can only hope I haven't made things worse.

* * *

 **Thankyou for the tributes that have been submitted so far, please keep them coming because I need quite a few more. So this chapter is explaining the idea behind different arena designs.**

 **Also please review, telling me what you** **think. Thanks.**


End file.
